Vent Venues
"Erm....'This'?...Well....Erm....I was trying to do something I saw in an anime?" A Magus and an orphan who lost both his parents in the last Holy Grail War. He lives in a large mansion alone. He joins the Holy Grail War when his childhood friend, Ellie Jupiter accidentally summoned Archer. Vent's servant is Berserker, and he lied to Darrick Frost that he is merely imitating a show he watched when he attempted to summon a servant. They were attacked by Saber when Darrick was leaving, and he managed to distract Saber for a while to let Darrick escape. Vent later formed an alliance with Darrick when he accidentally summoned Caster using the magic circle he drew, and his Golden Harp as catalyst. Profile Background Before the events of Fate/Harp String Vent used to be a quiet boy who never bothered anyone else with anything but would help anyone if he could, But after the Holy Grail War, Vent didn't seem very fazed to his relatives, although they weren't incorrect, but, It was a shock for moment, but, he soon accepted their death,which made his heart feel numb, Afterwards he grew up on his own in the mansion but would mostly spend his time with his childhood friend Ellie, Who in this stage of his life supported him anyway she could. Appearance Vent Has Messy chestnut brown hair and green eyes and a fit athletic build, he usually fashions a sky blue, light hoodie jacket and black T-shirt with a black training pants and white sneakers. He occasionally carries blue-striped white headphones or otherwise he carries earphones. He keeps a colored lenses sunglasses over his head or in his pocket. Personality A strange fellow, considered by others. Not much can be analyzed about his personality as it changes depending on who he speaks with. One moment he's flippant, the other he's strangely friendly and polite, though most of the time he's silent unless he has to speak or has something to say. But, through all of it, he smiles, not for the sake of it nor to remain strong, he merely smiles, if one looks close enough, they can see his mouth twitch as if he's not smiling on purpose. A strange fellow indeed. Magecraft Vent's family has 2 paths in magecraft. Usually, siblings must choose different paths between the 2, but being the only member in the Venues household, Vent must practice both paths for the sake of his family. The first path, which Vent uses most, is Shadow Magic. Shadow magic are considered evil in ancient times, but not when put to good use. Shadow magic allows the magus to create artificial beings such as golems from shadows or darkness, but will disappear after a certain amount of time or if exposed to excessive light. Vent can create horrifying creatures from shadows shaped by his imagination to aid him in battle. He can also create iron-like chains to ensnare his enemy, which is what he did to buy time for Darrick to escape from Saber. The second path, which Vent rarely uses, is Light elemental magic. Considered as holy magic in ancient times, it includes beneficial spells such as healing and shielding. Magic Crest Vent's family Magic Crest is actually a kind of Mystic Eye sealed into a Magic Crest. The bearer of the crest can use the Mystic Eye when he supply prana to the Magic Crest. The Magic Crest or Mystic Eye is called True Sight or Magic Sight, which grants the user the ability to see the origin of magecraft or prana in colored lines. Even the tiniest traces of magecraft are magnified so the user can see it. While active, Vent can see invisible shield created by magecraft, traces of magecraft, or any invisible flow of prana.